Paint the Town Red
by KC-Ket
Summary: SwanQueen - Emma comes home late.


**Name:** KC

**Title:** Paint the Town Red

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Regina or Emma, or any other character from Once Upon a Time, and this makes me very sad. SwanQueen is my OTP in OUaT unless Regina decided to visit me. They are not mine and never will be… unfortunately. Suing me will accomplish nothing.

**Pairing:** Emma/Regina

**Rating:** PG-15

**Summary:** Emma comes home late.

**Author's Notes:** You can read my notes after the story, otherwise you'll spoil the surprise. Inspired by, and for Hunnyfresh. You know why ;)

**Paint the Town Red**

Emma fumbled with her keys in the lock at 3:27am. She yawned as she hung her coat on the rack and made her way upstairs. She knew she'd hear about it in the morning, but she was too tired to care as she peeled layers of clothing off and dropped them on her way to the bed. She lifted the edge of the covers and slipped in, mindful not to let the heat escape. She nestled against the side of a warm soft body and quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later Regina woke before the alarm and found Emma spooning her back. She smiled and frowned at the same time, grateful and annoyed that her girlfriend hadn't woken her when she got home. Regina was used to conflicting emotions when it came to the blonde, and most of the time she just accepted them and moved on. She gently disengaged herself and Emma's grasp and turned off the alarm so as to not wake up the Sheriff, who had obviously been working really late.

Regina pulled on her dressing gown before making her way downstairs to prepare breakfast and lunch for Henry. Soon she heard his footsteps descend the stairs and movement in her peripheral vision announced his presence. "Good morning dear," she turned and smiled at him.

"Morning," he sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. "Where's Emma? Did she come home last night?"

"She did." Regina confirmed quickly to Henry's worried expression. "But it was very late, so she's still sleeping."

"Ok," he smiled up at his mother. He knew Emma never worked late unless she had to. She had confided in him that being with his mother and him made her the happiest she's ever been, and she cherished each moment she spent with them.

"Here you go," Regina laid a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. At his raised eyebrow, something he got from both his mothers, she explained, "I thought Emma might like something a little more substantial than cereal this morning after her late night."

He nodded approvingly and dug in. Who was he to question having bacon for breakfast?

After he finished Regina walked him to the door, kissed his forehead and sent him off to school. She then turned and looked thoughtfully towards the staircase. A wicked grin slowly appeared on her face and she nodded briefly to herself. She tidied up the kitchen, put her and Emma's breakfast in the fridge and made her way to their bedroom.

Regina leant in the doorway and watched the blonde for a moment. Sometimes she couldn't believe this was real, that she had a son and partner who truly loved and cared for her. She didn't think happiness was possible anymore. But Emma had proved her wrong. She proved her wrong by not being afraid, by standing up to her (which she secretly loved), and by not running away when she'd finally let her in. Emma had saved her heart, her soul, and she was thankful to whatever omnipotent power was out there for bringing this woman into her life.

She finally pushed off the door jam and made her way to the bed. Gently leaning over Emma, who had turned on her back during Regina's absence, she placed a light kiss on her lips. She pulled back and waited… Nothing. _Ok, _Regina mused,_ now for stage two._ She slipped her hand under the covers, snuck it beneath the tank top and found one of her favourite play-things: Emma's nipple. She lightly drew circles with her finger and a pleased smirk appeared when she felt the nipple automatically harden in response to her ministrations.

"Regina…" Emma murmured sleepily.

Regina's breath caught in her throat at the mix of love, arousal and desire in the one word. She pressed her lips to Emma's again and this time the blonde responded. The older woman felt a hand entwine in her hair and the kiss deepened.

Without breaking the kiss, the women naturally gravitated towards each other and Regina pressed Emma into the mattress. Regina's leg slipped between Emma's and she grinded down firmly, a moan of pleasure only encouraging her to create a slow rhythm for their hips. Her hands found soft breasts again and were seconds away from getting the tank off…

The house phone rang.

Regina cursed and crawled to her bedside to yell at whoever dared to interrupt. "Mayor Mills," she growled.

"Ah… mum?"

"Henry?" Panic immediately took over. "Are you ok? Has something happened?"

"I'm ok mum, but you need to get down here," Henry spoke quickly. "Someone has painted the town hall."

"What?" Regina tried to reign in her anger. "Please explain, dear."

"Someone painted town hall." He said again. "Just hurry."

The line went dead. Regina stared at it for a moment before springing into actions.

"Is Henry ok?" Emma asked, she also got up and started pulling on clean clothes. She also picked up the ones she discarded last night and put them in the hamper. She didn't miss the look Regina had given her as the brunette had gotten dressed.

"He said someone painted town hall."

"Like maintenance or something?" Emma paused with one boot on.

"Henry would not call about such a thing, and I would have mentioned it by now don't you think?" Regina snapped. "Don't just sit there Sheriff!"

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled on her other boot. She silently followed Regina out of the house, sat patiently in the Mercedes passenger seat as she went a little over the speed limit, and followed again as Regina stormed down the path to the side of town hall where Henry was waiting.

Regina froze when she saw it.

Big capital letters, painted in red, with small barely dry drip marks, were plastered all over the side of town hall. The brunette gaped at the graffiti opposite her treasured apple tree. Very slowly she turned her head to look into Emma's eyes. Emma had moved closer, and she was kneeled on one knee.

"Regina, I love you with all my heart. You are my happily ever after. " Emma smiled sheepishly, "Will be you allow me to be your wife so I can be yours?"

Regina stared at Emma in shock, but deep down she already knew her answer.

* * *

**ATHOR'S NOTES:** So, apparently "Marry me?" isn't a good enough proposal. Hunnyfresh challenged me to do better, so I did (via Emma). My thinking cap decided to work with me this time.


End file.
